


Art: Shine a light

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Like a boat out on the harbour,<br/>that's been battered by the sea,<br/>I've been through some stormy weather,<br/>but you shine a light for me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Shine a light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts).



> 1\. This is my contribution to the 2014 sga_art_santa for the lovely danceswithgary.  
> 2\. Title/summary taken from Tim McGraw's 'Comin' Home'.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use it to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
